


Stealing Your Partner’s Clothes is Self Care

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Wearing His Clothes, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Tony loves wearing Steve’s favorite sweatshirt and he loves Steve even more when he lets him keep it.





	Stealing Your Partner’s Clothes is Self Care

Steve rammed the drawer shut with effort as the newly unfolded clothes prevented it from closing seamlessly. He tucked in the sleeve that spilled out like a limp tentacle. Scratching his head, he peered around the closet one last time before padding back out to their bedroom.

Tony was lounging on their huge bed, surrounded by mountains of luxurious blankets and pillows. He was nearly lost amongst the poof of it all. Steve peered over at him as he rounded the corner.

“Hey, have you seen my-“ He froze. His muscle still and sentence cut off immediately but after a second Steve restrained himself and blinked down at his partner, “Tony, are you wearing my favorite sweatshirt?”

Tony’s eyes peaked down at his clothes without moving his head from the direction of his Starkpad, “This new thing? Brand new. Only got it recently.” 

The lie lay flat before them. Glaringly obvious.

Steve raised an eyebrow which caused Tony to sit up and brush the invisible dirt off the contested article of clothing. The smaller man spoke up again, “It’s new to me... anyway.” A cheeky grin cracked out onto his lips, “Do you need it back?”

Tony nestled his nose into the soft fabric to take in the remnants of Steve’s musky scent. He closed his eyes in contentment as a way of making Steve feel guilting for requesting it back. The engineer knew his partner too well as moments later Steve threw his arms in the air with a sigh.

“Fine! Keep it! But you’re buying me a new one!” He stormed back out to the closet to find a different, less sentimental jumper to wear. Despite his display of frustration, Steve rolled his eyes fondly at his love. 

In the other room, Stark’s smug grin unfurled across his lips and he settled back down amongst his bedding with Steve’s smell curling around him protectively. He’d never been a sweatshirt thief until he’d met Steve. Tony had read somewhere that wearing your partner’s clothes increased feel-good hormones so technically could qualify as an act of self care. That’s what he was telling himself anyways.

Just knowing this sweatshirt made him feel so good, Tony wondered what else of Steve’s might be lying around.


End file.
